<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electrifying by TheSiegePerilous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978897">Electrifying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous'>TheSiegePerilous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lynn Loud, The World's Mightiest Mortal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cover Art, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Superheroes, shazam! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn Loud is the World's Mightiest Mortal. But she's also a teenage girl, and sometimes she needs a little attention from her boyfriend. An admittedly terrible description. -Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lynn Loud, The World's Mightiest Mortal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electrifying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Bit shorter than what I normally put out, but my pal UnderratedHero drew the amazing picture that is currently serving as the cover art for this thing, and I decided I wanted to write a little something to do with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        
      </p><p> </p><p>Lynn Loud growled in irritation as she peered down into the schoolyard below. Her plan <em>had</em> been a simple one. Hang out on the school roof until Lincoln was done with classes. Then, just as he'd exited the building she'd leap off, dazzle him with her amazing Lynnosity (patent pending), and whisk him away to some happy, wholesome, sibling bonding time. <em>Unfortunately</em>, she'd apparently underestimated just how popular her little bro was.</p><p>In hindsight, she should have expected that he'd be accompanied by Stella and Girl Jordan. They were friends, and peers, and it was pretty hard to miss those looks they'd shoot Lincoln when they thought nobody was looking. And it suddenly occurred to Lynn that might be a problem she'd have to worry about eventually...</p><p><em>Maggie</em> showing up to engage her brother in awkward conversation was an unexpected, and unwanted surprise. Lynn couldn't recall having ever seen the two hang out, but Maggie's body language, particularly the way she kept leaning over and thrusting her chest out, made the raven haired girl's intentions plain as day. Good thing Lincoln was so dense when it came to girls.</p><p>Becky <em>and </em>Carol showing up out of the blue to chat up Lincoln was where Lynn drew the line. How did that even happen? <em>Neither of them went to this school!</em></p><p>"That's it." Lynn grumbled, fishing out her phone. "I'm nipping this in the bud."</p><p><em>"Rooftop. Now!</em>" She jabbed into her screen before sending the message off. Thankfully, the effect was nearly instantaneous. Lincoln checked his phone, apologized to his admirers in that adorably awkward manner of his, and excused himself, leaving the disappointed girls with little to do beyond disperse, much to her relief.</p><p>"Gotta talk to Lisa about booby trapping that kid." Lynn muttered to herself as she settled in, waiting for her package to be delivered.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Lynn." Lincoln greeted her as he <em>finally </em>arrived, carefully closing the rooftop door behind him. "Sorry it took so long. You'll never believe this. I was on my way up here but then Sam burst out of the janitor's closed and—MRRF!"</p><p>No, she <em>didn't </em>believe it, and she was going to have words with the Sharp girl about inflicting surprise visits on her little brother. But the more pressing issue was that Lincoln had been exposed to entirely too much floozy within the last few minutes. So Lynn took it upon herself to remind him who his <em>girlfriend </em>was by shoving him up against the door and ramming her tongue down his throat. These were her favorite kinds of reminders.</p><p>"Wow." Lincoln wheezed as a lack of oxygen finally forced Lynn to release him from her lip lock. He gave her that infuriatingly cute, bucktoothed smile of his. "If I'd known that's what you wanted, I'd have run faster."</p><p>"S-shut up." Lynn grumbled, secretly pleased that she managed to have that effect on him. "And hold on a sec while I change into something more comfortable..."</p><p>Lincoln's eyes widened as she began backing up, apparently having realized what she was about to do. "Lynn, wait!"</p><p>Too late for that though. "Shazam!" Lynn shouted, relishing the trill of magic that always accompanied the invocation—</p><p>
        <em>KATHOOM</em>
      </p><p>—Right before the real-deal blast of magical lightning sealed the deal. The surge of eldritch energy crashed directly into her, detonating in a brilliant display of radiance. The transformation was instantaneous, and when the air cleared Lynn Loud had become Lynn Marvel.</p><p>"You said you were going to be more careful about doing that out in public." Lincoln complained, now forced to look upward at Lynn's magically aged up body.</p><p>"Careful, schmareful." Lynn scoffed, shrugging indufferently.</p><p>"That doesn't mean anything!"</p><p>"It means that I'm <em>awesome</em>!" Lynn replied, smirking down at her even littler brother as she struck a pose. Lynn always got a little punchy immediately after transforming, a fact that the Wisdom of Solomon reminded her of all too frequently, but honestly who could blame her? She was faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a...a train, maybe? Probably more than that. Just the other day she'd taken two trains to the face and hadn't even flinched, so she was <em>reasonably </em>certain that she was at least as powerful as three trains.</p><p>Much more relevant to the matter at hand, however, was that whereas Lynn Loud was weak, scrawny, and could barely fill out a training bra, <em>Lynn Marvel </em>was all boobs, legs, and a killer set of abs. And she fully intended to put those attributes to good use.</p><p>"Just trying to remind yourself how good you have it, Linc." Lynn purred as she effortlessly lifted the boy up off the ground by his shirt, and held him aloft with one hand. She'd expected him to be annoyed at minimum, maybe a little angry by the condescending treatment, and as always she kicked herself, annoyed that she so enjoyed pushing her brother's buttons like this. But she couldn't help herself. An angry Lincoln was a cute Lincoln, and Lynn could never resist indulging herself. She'd just have to make it up to him later...</p><p>Much to her surprise, however, Lincoln didn't get upset. He just stared at her, eyes wide, mouth open with shock, as if what she'd just said was the craziest thing he'd ever heard.</p><p>"Lynn, you never need to remind me about that." He said, looking directly at <em>her</em>, and not the rocking, super powered body."You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."</p><p>It was...corny. Incredibly, infuriatingly so. But not half as infuriating as the fact that Lynn believed him, utterly and without question. As always, Lincoln remained her biggest weakness.</p><p>"You...dork." Lynn muttered, suddenly at a loss for words. She pulled the boy close and hugged him tightly to her chest, allowing herself a small shudder of delight as she felt his tiny body struggle against hers. Lincoln was the dorkiest dork who had ever dorked. But he was <em>her </em>dork, and she loved him.</p><p>"Alright." She chuckled, loosening her grip on the boy and finally allowing him to come up for air. "You and me are going on a date. <em>That </em>part is non negotiable. But I will let you pick the place."</p><p>"So..." She said, giving him her most dazzling smile. "Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"With you? Anywhere." Came his immediate reply. "But can we take the long scenic route?"</p><p>"...Anything you want, Linc." Lynn murmured, leaning down and giving her brother a short, but meaningful kiss as she began to drift into the sky. "But you're gonna want to hold on tight. I've been dying to get some flying done all day, so wherever we end up going is going to involve at least six loop-de-loops."</p><p>"Lynn!"</p><p>The world's mightiest mortal grinned fiercely as she rocketed towards the heavens, the love of her life clutched firmly in her arms. That sound was music to her ears.</p></div></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>